The Origin of Jesse Cardoza
by YukiChibi
Summary: Jesse and his family.  Cant think of more without giving it away. I will add more when I think of more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one except Katie and Carter. Jesse Cardoza belongs to the people who made CSI Miami.

* * *

The soft sound of pitter patter filled the air as the sound of laughter soon followed.

"Carter" spoke a soft voice. The one who laughed answered in his too cute voice.

"Yes mommy?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to wake daddy!" shouted the six year old named Carter. Carter's mom smiled and nodded. Carter laughed happily and ran out of the room. His mom following behind him, closely. The bedroom door was cracked open enough so Carter could push it open. Carter took off in a dead sprint. He pushed the door open and continued to run. He jumped up onto the bed, yelling.

"Wake up daddy!" Carter's father caught the six year old in mid jump. The dark haired six year old laughed loudly as a head of black hair poked out from under a pillow.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Carter Jay?" spoke Carter's father as he sat the boy on his lap as he sat up. Carter shook his head.

"No but mommy does!" Carter grinned proudly at his parents.

"Jesse its almost time for work" spoke a soft voice. The one named Jesse turned his head and he could've of sworn his heart skipped a beat when he saw the mother of his child, standing in the door way of their bedroom. He smiled, his dark colored eyes filling up with light and happiness.

"Come here Katie" Jesse spoke softly as he sat Carter next to him. Katie walked toward him and stood next to him. Jesse smiled his famous smile and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Ew!" Carter yelled out as he wrinkled his nose. Jesse laughed and hugged them both.

"Go get ready for school, Jay" Jesse spoke. Carter nodded and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Katie laughed and smiled as Jesse held her close.

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you too babe" Katie spoke with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have to go to work today?"

"You know I do. I have to go to work so I can get paid and so I can buy our spoiled son anything he wants"

"But I have a bad feeling about today"

"You said that last time"

"Yes and Bryant you came home with a concussion" spoke Katie with a frown. Jesse flinched at the use of his middle name. He sighed and laid his forhead against her's.

"Look i'll make it up to you tonight. The three of us will go out to eat and then we will drop Carter off at your parents for the night and have some fun of our own" Jesse said with a wink and a grin.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Jesse said jokingly. He laughed when Katie punched him in the arm. After a few minutes of wrestling as Carter liked to call it, Jesse got out of bed and got into the shower while Katie helped Carter, or as his coworkers liked to call him mini Jesse, get his shoes on and tied. Jesse and Katie shared one last kiss, before Jesse left for work.

"Come on Carter. Time for school" spoke Katie as the young Cardoza let out a groan and the grabbed his bookbag and the two walked out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own just Katie, Carter Cardoza and Jesse's partner Jason Flack. CSI miami belongs to whoever. If CSI miami belonged to me. I would make it so Jesse didn't die. I sadly do not own the Dallas Cowboys either or One Republic.

* * *

Carter climbed into the car and bounced a bit as his mom strapped the excited child into his favorite booster seat. It was decked out in his and his dad's favorite football team, the Dallas Cowboys. Katie buckled Carter into his seat and ruffled his hair. Carter flashed the famous Cardoza smile as his mom shut the door and got into the driver's seat. Katie turned on the car and turned the radio up.

"Just paint the picture of the perfect place. They got it better then what anyone's told you" sang Carter and the radio. Katie smiled as she backed out of the driveway and then drove away. The six year old continued to sing along with the radio as his mom drove. Katie pulled up to a red light and waited for it to turn green. Carter stared out the window, listening to the radio. The light turned green and Katie drove. Just as she got through the light a car came speeding toward them. The car slammed into theirs. The car t-boned and Carter screamed, loudly. Katie's head slammed into the steering wheel. Carter screamed for his mom as the sound of sirens filled his ears. He was half hanging out of his seat, reaching for his leg. The young blond Cardoza called for help as the sound of the police sirens filled his ears. The sound of the car doors opening and then slamming shut filled Carter's ears. The sound of running feet soon filled his ears. A man ran up to the car and placed his hands on the window.

"Carter!" shouted the man. Carter turned his brown eyes and a smile crossed his face as he saw the familar face that belonged to his dad. Carter placed one of his hands on the window.

"Daddy" The boy shifted his eyes to his mom. Jesse moved away Carter and toward where his wife, was sitting at, knocked out. He hoped. He tried to open the door but found it was stuck. He grabbed his nightstick. He stepped back and told Carter to cover his face. He was about to smash the window in but was stopped by his partner.

"Jesse wait. The paramedics are on their way"

"Look Jason. They can look them over when they get here. I want to get my son and wife out" snapped Jesse as he brought his nightstick up again and smashed in the window. He reached in and opened Katie's door and then reached back and opened Carter's door. Carter reached for his dad. "Does anything hurt, Cart?" Carter nodded his head and continued to reach for his dad. Jesse grabbed his son's hand and stood there holding it. Tears filled the boy's eyes when his dad didn't pick him up.

"Daddy" spoke Carter, holding his dad's hand tightly.

"I can't, buddy. My friends have to look you over and make sure you are okay" Jesse spoke, trying not to cry. Carter cried, scared and in pain. Jesse sat on the ground, Carter's hand on his head. Jesse hummed softly. Carter began to calm down. Carter smiled and looked up when he saw a man standing by his dad, dressed in a dark blue uniform like his dad. His dad's uniform was black. Jesse stood to his feet and stepped out of the way as the paramedic's got to working on removing, Katie and Carter. The paramedic's looked the boy over and said he would have to go to the hospital for x-rays. They turned to work on Katie. They loaded her up into an ambulance. Carter and Jesse rode along with her. Carter sat on his dad's lap, looking at his mom. Once they reached the hospital the wheeled Katie away to work on her while a doctor came up and took Carter and Jesse to get x-rays. Carter had a bruised bone and Katie was in surgery. Jesse and Carter sat in the waiting room, playing and talking with Jesse's partner Jason. A doctor came up and asked to talk to Jesse. Jason took Carter from him and continued to play. Jesse and the doctor walked away. The doctor turned to him.

"Mr. Cardoza. You're wife is in a coma. We don't know if she'll wake up or not and we don't know if she will survive.." Jesse could feel tears forming in his eyes. Jason sat Carter in a chair and walked over to his partner, after the doctor walked away.

"Jesse..what's wrong?"

"They don't know if she's going to make it..." Jesse choked out as tears rolled down his face. Jason patted the man on the shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly comforting hug. The two pulled away and turned to face Carter.

"Let's go get some lunch"

"Yeah!" shouted Carter, smiling. Jesse forced a smile and nodded. He walked over to Carter and scooped the boy up and the three left to go get some lunch. Jesse had called Carter's school and Katie's work and told them about the accident. He decided he would call Katie's parents and his mom and let them know about Katie. He then just needed to find the right time to sit Carter down and tell him. He knew it would be hard. Carter looked up at his dad.

"Can we go to Burger place?" questioned Carter. Jesse and Jason nodded. Carter smiled happily as his dad placed him in the back of the police car. The two adults climbed into the front. Jason drove off after they placed their seatbelts on.


End file.
